Trudy
Statistics Introduction If the players are dehydrated, read: "The bartender sees that you are dehydrated. My, you folk look like you can use some water." If the players finished "Back in the Saddle", read: "The bartender notices and greets you, Well y'all been causing quite a stir. Glad I finally get to meet y'all. Welcome to the Prospector Saloon." If the players did not finish "Back in the Saddle", read: "The barter notices and greets you, Welcome to the Prospector Saloon." Leave for the First Time "Before you leave, Trudy warns, If you plan to leave town soon, stay out of the mountains. I'm hearing stories of travelling merchants disappearing." Services Barter Tell Me Abouts Argument "Looks like our little town got itself dragged into the middle of something we don't want any part of. About a week ago, this trader, Ringo, comes into town. Survivor of an attack, he says. Bad men after him, needs a place to hide. We figured he was just in shock, so we gave him a place to lie low. We didn't expect anyone to come looking for him. Some of the townsfolk, like Sunny, will probably stand up for Ringo if Joe and his group of friends come back. I personally hope that Ringo sneaks out of town one night and brings the Powder Gangers with him." Powder Gangers “Some convicts the NCR brought from the North to work on the mining caves. Problem is, it turns out giving convicts a bunch of dynamite and blasting powder isn’t the best idea. There was a big escape not too long ago. Some of ‘em stuck together so they could make trouble, and that’s what we’re dealing with.” NCR "Stands for New California Republic. They're some government with outposts all over the wasteland, from Oregon to Mexico." Who was that? / Joe Cobb "That was Joe Cobb. He's a convict, only without the chains. He's apart of some gang from the NCR Correctional Facility. They call themselves 'Powder Gangers'. They terrorize the town and I feel like they'll start to do some serious harm to us." Kill Joe Cobb? "You mean murder? Conflict isn't really our way in Goodsprings, even if he is scum. He can bluster and threaten all he wants." Where is Ringo? "He's held up at an abandoned gas station up the road." Jukebox "Not entirely sure what happened to the jukebox. Everything looks fine with it. Maybe there's some interior damage." Goodsprings "Out little peaceful town. We were once a mining community before the war. When the vault opened, we discovered this town with equipment still intact. Its also one of the few places you'll be able to find clean water for miles, hence the name Goodsprings." Other Places Nearby? "“Goodsprings doesn’t get much action, but a trader does come by at the beginning of each month to trade for our cattle meat and hide. The traders are the main reason the general store manages to stay in business. Most people just head on down to the Hub -- that’s where all the real important stuff happens.” Vault 15 “All I remember from Vault 15 are bad memories. We were overcrowded and life was very bad. When the door opened, many people left, taking with them the best equipment. Still, some of us tried to stay in the vault. But then we were attacked by some raiders. I was hurt, and I ended up here. The other settlers decided to promote me to mayor.” Quest-Related Fixed the Radio "Oh thank you so much. I love listening to Mr. New Vegas' voice. He's so charming. Trudy walks over to the Jukebox and tries to find the radio channel. You hear a old but gentlemenly voice come on. 'The women of New Vegas ask me a lot if there's a Mrs. New Vegas; well, of course there is. You're her. And you're still as perfect as the day we met.' Oh thank you so much for this, here's 50 caps for helping me out with this. In addition to your 50 caps, Trudy begins to speak about your kind deed with the other townsfolk. Your fame among Goodsprings went up." Category:Characters